


Dong Ma

by janus_74 (tanner)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanner/pseuds/janus_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well I don't wanna get left on this rock because I taught his <i>mei mei</i> something he should've done a long time ago. <i>Dong ma</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dong Ma

**Author's Note:**

> This one has Kaylee and Jayne and if you squint and hold your head the right way there could be something else...eventually.
> 
> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2006...or thereabouts. This is probably one of my favourite fics that I've written, it makes me smile every time.

"You know this sort of thing has a way of changin' a person?" Jayne called over his shoulder as he descended the metal ramp leading out of Serenity's cargo bay.

Kaylee followed slowly behind, pausing as she took the last step between machine and earth. She lifted her face to the sky and let the rising sun warm her cheek. They had been in the black for so long it felt good to be on the ground, breathing the fresh air.

Even if it was just for a little while.

"You can't go back to the way things were before." He stalked back into the dark cargo bay and easily hefted a transport crate onto his shoulder. "And if Mal finds out I'm not gonna be the one who explains things to him."

"Cap'n won't mind."

He snorted as he passed by. "Well I don't wanna get left on this rock because I taught his _mei mei_ something he should've done a long time ago. _Dong ma_?"

Dust scattered as he dropped a metal crate on the ground in front of her. His face was serious, awaiting an answer. She wrapped her arms around her waist, her palm resting on a line of stitching that wasn't supposed to be there. How many more reminders would there be?

She straightened her shoulders and stepped onto the makeshift platform.

"Last chance." He offered. She shook her head. He was right; this was something she should have done long ago. After Niska.

After Early.

"You see it?" She startled at his voice so close to ear, but followed his gaze to a spot off among the scrub of the dry prairie planet. If she hadn't seen him gather everything together she wouldn't have known there were three crates were stacked atop one another, with a line of scrap metal placed neatly along the edge.

Was he crazy?

"Jayne, I'll never hit that."

"Not supposed to. Not yet anyway." He pressed one of the smallest of his collection into her palm and she couldn’t help but stare at it. The familiar nauseating fear crept into her belly. "Today's about gettin' used to things." He said as his fingers closed over hers, giving her a false sense of strength. He raised their arms up, his own body pressing tight against her side, and aimed the gun.

She watched the concentration on his face, only inches from hers. It all came so natural to him. She'd never seen him hesitate.

Always got the job done.

"You're supposed to be payin' attention, not staring at me." He said without taking his eyes off the distant target.

"Sorry," she said, feeling like she was five and getting into trouble by the neighbour lady.

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly." He instructed.

She shuddered and tried to recoil the first time he squeezed the trigger, but he stood firm and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight. He emptied the clip slowly, each shot making her jump just a little less than the previous.

"Good." He let their arms drop when he was finished and stepped back. The weight of the gun felt heavy in her hand again. She looked over and gave him a wry smile.

"That went well." She said dully.

"Didn't expect ya to get it right away." He handed her down from the crate. "Though next time you may wanna try it with your eyes open."

Seeing the amusement in his eyes she laughed. The tension eased away and she started to feel almost normal again. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you Jayne."

He'd probably swear it was the sun gave him those red cheeks, but she knew better. He was one of the good guys.

"Go see to your ship. And remember," he tapped her lightly on the chest. "Mal finds out, I'm not above lyin' to save my own skin." He winked and walked off into the distance to collect the evidence.

The End


End file.
